Under Jealousy
by Kyungcupcake
Summary: Suho mencoba menjadi leader yang baik untuk semua member. Mencoba perhatian dan peduli pada mereka semua. Terutama pada Sehun sang 'maknae'. Dan Suho tahu, perhatian yang ia berikan sudah melebihi kapasitasnya sebagai seorang leader. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kecemburuan menggerogoti hatinya. HUNHO/Romance/Drama/Yaoi/NonAU/Hurt-Comfort/NC-17
1. Chapter 1

EXO baru saja comeback dengan album ke-4nya "The War" dengan title track berjudul "KOKOBOP". Ini merupakan masa promosi album ke-4 mereka, dan jadwal yang telah ada sangat padat. Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O., Kai dan Sehun harus puas comeback ber8 karena Lay tidak bisa mengubah jadwal kegiatan individualnya yang sudah tersusun sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Ini membuat Suho yang merupakan leader merasakan sedikit ketidaknyamanan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Perasaan yang Suho yakin dimiliki semua member jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, walaupun tak pernah berwujud menjadi kata ataupun kalimat. Suho mendapat tambahan tugas lagi sebagai seorang leader, untuk menunjukkan afeksinya terhadap kekhawatiran para member yang membuat mereka menjadi sensitive satu sama lain terutama _maknae_ yang selalu perhatian pada para _hyung._ nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal promosi untuk syuting variety show "Knowing Brothers/Ask Us Anything". Proses syuting dimulai, Suho meresa mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Perkenalan yang sudah mereka rencanakan pun berjalan baik, walaupun harus mengulang gara-gara Kyungsoo yang malu-malu dan membuat mereka semua tertawa. Sekarang sampai pada segmen 'Ask Us Anything' dimana mereka harus memberikan pertanyaan dan para host akan mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Dan sekarang giliran Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Chen masuk SM paling akhir… setelah itu kami bergabung dengan EXO hanya dalam 3 bulan."

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Semua member sudah cukup dekat satu sama lain, sehingga aku bahkan melakukan hal ini untuk lebih dekat dengan mereka."

"Coba tebak apa yang aku lakukan?"

Semua host mencoba menebak jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berikan. Dari mulai jawaban serius, hingga asal celetuk agar lucu dan membuat semua orang tertawa. Sudah ada beberapa jawaban yang mendekati dan mirip, tapi belum ada yang menjawab dengan benar. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menebak dengan benar.

" _Hyung_ mandi dengan setiap member!"

" _Chongdam_ Betul."

"Waaaahhh…"

Semua mulai ribut dan protes pada Sehun, karena seharusnya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berikan, dan membiarkan para host yang menjawabnya. Tapi Sehun hanya tertawa. Adapula yang protes dan merasa bahwa jawaban yang tadi ia berikan sama dengan jawaban yang Sehun berikan. Kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengajak semua member ke pemandian dan mandi bersama, tapi aku masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamar mandi yang sedang mereka gunakan. Karena aku tidak ingin ada penghalang di antara para member. Karena bagaimanapun kita akan bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama."

"Aahhh….. Seperti itu." Angguk yang lainnya.

Lalu Lee Soo Geun bertanya kepada Baekhyun "Karena kau sudah mandi dengan semua member, kau pasti sudah pernah melihat tubuh telanjang mereka. Menurutmu siapa yang memiliki tubuh yang paling bagus, dan membuat laki-laki lain iri?"

"oohhh,, itu pertanyaan yang gampang. Sudah pasti.. ehemm.. ehemm.." Baekhyun sedikit terbatuk " _Uri Maknae,_ Sehun."

"Aahh, pasti karena badannya yang tinggi dan bahunya yang lebar?"

"Aah, bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu kalo laki-laki harus mempunyai hidung(kemaluan) yang besar." Jawab Baekhyun.

Semua histeris dan tertawa, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Waahh.. dia sudah gila."

"Apa kau boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu di televisi?"

"Yaakkk,, apa yang kau katakan?" tambah Suho dengan sedikit nada tinggi, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun harus berkata seperti itu di acara televisi.

"Tolong jangan edit ini! Tolong pastikan kalo ini disiarkan!" Tambah Sehun. Suho tambah bingung dengan Sehun, apa dia senang jika semua orang di dunia tahu tentang keperkasaannya. Suho merasakan hawa panas di hatinya. Dia tetap memaksakan untuk tertawa dan tetap professional.

"Aku dan Sehun sering bercanda bersama, kami berdua bahkan mengigit bokong satu sama lain ketika bercanda." Tambah Baekhyun.

Suho tambah merasakan hawa panas di hatinya. ' _Apa lagi ini? Apa Baekhyun harus terus berbicara tentang Sehun? Apa Sehun senang Baekhyun terus mengungkapkan hubungan mereka berdua?'_ Senyum tetap mengembang di wajah Suho walaupun batinnya bergejolak.

Satu suara tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya ' _Sehun pun bukan milikmu Suho! Kau tidak punya hak untuk cemburu!'_

Halo,, Aku penulis baru. Dan ini fanfic pertama aku.

Bolehkan kalo dapet inspirasi dari kejadian nyata? Gapapa kan? Jangan pada baper yaa? Ini cuman fanfic dan khayalan aku aja, jangan sampe terbawa ke dunia nyata.

Mohon maaf kalo awalnya aja udah panjang. Aku orangnya agak detail dan susah to the point. Yang udah nonton EXO di Knowing Brothers pasti tau part ini, udah banyak artikelnya juga. Aku penggemar acara ini (karena ada Heechulnya), aku juga EXO-L sejati.

Mohon maaf kalo ada typo, atau bahasa dan susunan kalimatnya kurang merenah.

Semoga menikmati fanficnya, di tunggu reviewnya. Kalo gak ada halangan aku update lagi chapter selanjutnya 3 hari lagi.

Thanks. 3 33


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Under Jealousy**

Main Cast : **Suho, Sehun**

Support Cast : **All EXO member**

Rating : **T (sementara)**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, YAOI, NonAU, NC-17_**

Syuting acara itu akhirnya selesai, Suho bersyukur dia bisa mengesampingkan serangan dadakan yang Ia rasakan tadi. Di dalam lift ketika menuju tempat parkir Suho benar-benar lelah, dan hatinya pun merasa sesak. Ketika pintu lift terbuka ia segera mendesak kedepan agar bisa keluar dari lift, tapi ia melambatkan langkahnya. Menunggu Sehun dan Baekhyun, agar tahu mobil mana yang mereka naiki. Berharap ia bisa menghindari keduanya.

Tanpa Suho sadari Chen berada di sampingnya, menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

" _Wae Hyung?_ Tadi kau terburu-buru keluar lift, sekarang malah berjalan lambat dan melamun?"

" _Aniyaa…_ tidak apa-apa." Balas Suho sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai masuk mobil yang sama. Lalu ia menarik Chen untuk naik di mini van yang satunya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Suho langsung menuju ke kamarnya, kamar yang ia pakai berdua dengan Sehun. Ia melemparkan tasnya kepinggir kasur dan berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mendengar suara para member di ruang tengah, tapi tidak menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena pikirannya kosong. Dia hanya menatap dan menerawang, entah pikirannya kemana.

Suho mendengar suara langkah mendekat, dari sudut matanya pun ia tahu ada seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi matanya tetap asik memandang ke atas, dan pikirannya tetap ia biarkan kosong. Sampai sebuah suara bertanya kepadanya, dan sebuah sosok duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

" _Wae Hyung?_ " Dari suaranya Suho tahu bahwa itu Sehun.

" _Aniya.._ " Jawab Suho sembari menyibakkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Hyung,,_ apa kau sakit?"

" _Kwenchana.._ Aku hanya lelah."

"Tapi kau belum mencuci mukamu, dan meminum vitaminmu. Biasanya selelah apapun ketika sampai dorm kau tetap melakukannya."

Suho menyibakkan kembali selimutnya dan langsung terduduk. "AAhhh,, yaaa.. kau benar! Aku belum mencuci muka dan meminum vitaminku." Ia merasa tersadarkan dan keluar dari lamunannya.

Tetapi hal yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi. Sehun menariknya untuk kembali berbaring, sembari memeluknya. Suho tidur terlentang sedangkan Sehun berbaring ke arahnya, sehingga ia bisa merasakan nafas sehun di telinga dan lehernya. "Sudah sekarang _Hyung_ tidur saja lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti saat kau bangun." Sehun memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Yaakkk…." Suho berusaha melepaskan diri dari _maknae_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmmm…" Sehun tetap memeluk Suho dengan erat , sekarang kakinya pun ia gunakan untuk menahan agar Suho tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Aku juga capek _Hyung_ , sudah sekarang kita tidur saja."

Suho tahu bahwa sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa _maknae_ EXO ini tidak bisa dibantah. Ia hanya bisa mendengus dan mencoba untuk tidur juga. Menengok ke samping dan melihat bahwa Sehun pun sudah memejamkam matanya. Entah sudah terlelap atau masih mencoba masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Suho pun mencoba untuk terlelap dan tidur. Tetapi pikirannya kembali melayang pada kenangan awal mula ini semua terjadi. Awal mula hubungannya dengan Sehun saat ini. Hubungan yang seharusnya hanya sebatas leader dengan member termuda ini. Hubungan yang bisa dibilang kebablasan. Hubungan yang memiliki tempat khuhus di hati Suho. Tapi Suho ragu jika Sehun memiliki pendapat yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback~~_**

Ini merupakan masa yang sangat berat bagi EXO, ketika berita keluarnya Kris dan Luhan telah dikonfirmasi. Semua member sudah cukup sakit hati ketika Kris memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup ini. Sekarang ketika mereka tahu bahwa Luhan pun mengikuti jejak Kris dan meninggalkan EXO, mereka semua merasa seperti mendapat tamparan di pipi dan pukulan telak yang mengenai ulu hati. Badan dan hati mereka hancur!

Suho pun merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang leader ia harus kuat dan menyemangati member lainnya. Dia harus bisa merangkul mereka semua, dan menjaga agar EXO tetap bertahan. Suho tahu bahwa orang yang paling terpukul dan kehilangan ada kedua _maknae_ dari EXO-K dan EXO-M. Sehun dan Tao. Walau Suho tahu bahwa Xiumin bersahabat dengan Kris dan Luhan, tapi ketika ingin menghiburnya seolah Xiumin tahu kemudian menatap dan memeluknya, seolah berkata ' _aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih_ ' sambil tersenyum.

Tao sangat dekat dengan Kris dan Luhan, walaupun Suho juga cukup dekat dengan Tao. Seperti yang fans katakan bahwa Suho seperti ibunya Tao, sedangkan Kris adalah sang Ayah dan Luhan anak tertua. Tao sangat manja pada Suho, tapi ketika kenakalan dan kejahilannya keluar hanya Kris dan Luhan yang dapat menghentikan dan memberi pelajaran pada Tao yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan karena mereka lebih sering bersama karena kegiatan EXO-M dan EXO-K yang lebih banyak terpisah.

Sedangkan Sehun. Telah menjadi rahasia diantara para member dan manager mereka, bahwa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan lebih dari hubungan antar member, lebih dari pertemanan, dan lebih dari hubungan _dongsaeng_ dan _hyung_ nya. Karena hubungan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi Sehun selalu suka berada didekat Luhan. Berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan Luhan, makan disuapi Luhan, atau sekedar duduk dan bersandar di bahu Luhan. Terkadang mereka pun tidur bersama di kasur Luhan yang kapasitas sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang, padahal mereka memiliki ruangan yang berbeda.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika EXO-K dan EXO-M memiliki jadwal yang terpisah hingga hampir 1 bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Ketika itu mereka ber12 memutuskan untuk makan diluar, agar bisa melepas rindu dan bertukar cerita. Tapi malam itu Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak ada yang mencari mereka, karena para member yakin bahwa mereka hanya sedang melepas rindu berdua saja. Sampai keesokkan harinya ketika mereka memiliki jadwal latihan koreografi untuk penampilan mereka di acara penghargaan Sehun terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Dia beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan hingga dimarahi oleh pelatih mereka.

Sampai waktunya untuk beristirahat sebentar, Chanyeol yang kesal sedikit bercanda dengan menendang bokong Sehun.

"Yaakkkk… Oh Sehun, kau ingin kita terus latihan sampai pagi..?"

"Aaaarrgghhhhh….!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Semua member kaget karena biasanya Sehun hanya akan membalas dengan senyuman seperti kuda. Tapi Sehun malah menungging meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi bokongnya.

"Hey..! aku tidak menendang sekencang itu. Kenapa kau berteriak sangat kencang?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit khawatir.

Sehun tidak bergeming. Tetap menungging memegangi bokongnya dengan dahi yang menempel ke lantai studio tari mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Chen meloncat dari duduknya dan berteriak sembari mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"JANGAN-JANGAN…!" semua orang melihat ke arah Chen, lalu mengikuti arah jari Chen yang berpindah-pindah dari Sehun ke Luhan.

"Kau Oh sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ tadi malam….." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi hening. Lalu focus mereka berpindah pada D.O. karena mendengar dengusannya, seperti menahan tawa. Tapi keheningan pecah ketika Baekhyun tertawa sangat kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA…"

"Sehunaaa… untuk apa tinggi badanmu itu kalo kau seorang 'uke'?"

Tawa pecah di ruangan itu. "Luhan _hyung_ memang hebat.. seperti yang diharapkan.." Tambah Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengusap air yang keluar dari matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Sehun masih diposisi menunggingnya. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan sakit di bokongnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan juga karena rasa malunya. Lalu ia mendongak, melihat ke arah Luhan " _Hyung…"_ dengan suara lemahnya berharap mendapat pertolongan dan pembelaan. Tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum menahan tawa dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari 12 orang pria yang sangat menawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Still Flashback_**

Malam itu mereka merayakan award yang mereka terima. Penghargaan prestisius yang sama yang mereka terima tahun lalu ketika masih berdua belas, ' _Daesang'_. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan kembali mendapat penghargaan tersebut setelah apa yang mereka alami sepanjang tahun. Untuk itulah sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di sini. Mereka semua tertawa bersama, menikmati dan mensyukuri moment yang tak akan bisa lepas dari perjalanan karir mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka sudah sangat mabuk dan mulai meracau. Hanya Xiumin, D.O., dan Suho yang masih memiliki cukup kesadaran.

Ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di depan dorm, Suho mengawasi dan memastikan membernya masuk dengan selamat ke dalam dorm. D.O. menggiring Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung memasuki dorm. Beberapa staff dan manager mereka juga membantu. Suho memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat. Setelah mandi ia berniat untuk meminum vitaminnya dan juga obat pereda mabuk. Ia tidak kuat meminum alcohol banyak-banyak seperti member yang lainnya. Karena memang ia tidak terbiasa dan sangat merawat tubuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa alcohol akan merusak tubuhnya dan juga kulit putih nan mulus yang ia jaga.

Ketika berjalan kedapur ia menemukan bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun malah berbaring dan tidur di sofa.

"Yaakk.. kenapa kalian malah tidur disini?"

"Ayo bangun dan pindah ke kamar kalian."

Suho menghampiri mereka dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berharap Sehun dan Baekhyun bangun dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar seseorang berjalan kearahnya, yang ternyata Xiumin. Xiumin menatap matanya dan menaikan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya ' _ada apa?'_.

"Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa mereka berdua masih disini? Aku kira semuanya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing."

"Entahlah.." jawab Xiumin ringan.

"Aku sudah berteriak dan menggoncangkan tubuh mereka. Tapi nihil."

"Sia-sia saja kau melakukan itu. Mereka itu batu kalo sudah seperti ini."

Suho hanya mendengus sambil memajukan bibirnya, _cemberut._

"Lebih baik kita angkat saja mereka berdua. Aku kasihan jika mereka harus tidur disini." Ujar Xiumin "Aku akan membawa Baekhyun, kau bawa Sehun ke kamar kalian."

"Tapi Sehun tidak ringan?" Suho membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu seret saja." Jawab Xiumin sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Suho akhirnya berhasil membawa Sehun ke kamar mereka berdua. Entah dengan cara apa hingga akhirnya ia berhasil membaringkan Sehun di kasur. Dahi dan badannya sedikit berkeringat, karena bagaimanapun _maknae_ EXO ini lebih tinggi dan lebih berat dari dirinya sendiri. Suho kembali berdiri untuk menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi kemudian ia melihat bahwa Sehun masih menggunakan sweater dan celana jeans, ia pun teringat bahwa ia mencium bau alcohol yang cukup kuat dari sehun ketika mengangkatnya tadi. Suho tahu bahwa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Suho berjalan ke ranjang Sehun. Berniat untuk mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun agar lebih nyaman. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar Sehun berkata sesuatu.

" _Hyung.._ " Suho kira Sehun terbangun.

.

"Luhan _hyung..._ " Sehun meracau.

Suho sudah beberapa bulan ini sekamar dengan Sehun. Karena ada beberapa kasur kosong di dorm akhirnya mereka kembali mengundi dan merubah pasangan sekamar mereka. Dan dalam beberapa bulan ini pun Suho sudah beberapa kali mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama Luhan ketika ia tertidur. Suho tahu hubungan khusus mereka dan Suho memakluminya.

Suho kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Ia menarik tangan Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat Sehun duduk agar ia bisa meloloskan sweater yang Sehun gunakan. Suho menumpukan beban badan Sehun ke tubuhnya, hingga dagu Sehun berada di pundaknya. Ia kemudian menarik atasan yang Sehun gunakan, tapi tidak berhasil karena Sehun tidak mau mengangkat tangannya. Tapi Suho mendengar Sehun meracau lagi di telinganya. Berbisik " _Hyung…_ " sedikit memeluk Suho. Suho kemudian menepuk kepala Sehun "hmm.." balasnya. Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuh Sehun, berfikir bagaimana cara untuk melepas pakaian Sehun. Lalu ia berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya berada diantara kaki Sehun. Kemudian menarik tangan Sehun lagi agar kembali duduk dengan kepala Sehun berada di dadanya. Suho sedikit membungkuk dengan posisi memeluk Sehun untuk menarik pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

" _Hyung_ … aku merindukanmu."

Suho menyayangi Sehun. Dia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Karena ia memang tidak punya adik. Suho tahu bahwa pernyataan tersebut tidak ditujukan padanya. Tapi ia membalasnya dengan tulus.

" _Hyung_ juga merindukanmu."

Suho merasakan bahwa Sehun masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, dan memendamkan kepala nya ke dada Suho. Suho kembali menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut, dan melanjutkan melepaskan pakaian Sehun. Suho sedikit terkejut Sehun dengan sendirinya mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah sadar dan meminta untuk dibukakan bajunya. Tapi Suho melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua mata Sehun masih tertutup. Suho akhirnya berhasil meloloskan pakaian yang Sehun kenakan, sehingga badan bagian atas Sehun telanjang. Setelah itu dengan lembut kembali membaringkan Sehun. Masih dengan posisi awal, dimana salah satu kakinya berada diantara kaki Sehun. Suho kemudian duduk disalah satu paha Sehun. Tangannya beralih ke ikat pinggang yang ada di celana jeans Sehun, ia membukanya lalu menariknya dengan kencang. Seolah sadar Sehun mengangakat pinggangnya, hingga pantatnya tidak menempel lagi ke kasur jadi ikat pinggang itu bisa lepas dengan mudah.

Tapi tidak hanya itu yang terjadi. Karena Suho duduk di paha Sehun. Sehingga pada saat Sehun mengangkat pinggangnya paha Sehun menekan selangkangan Suho. Adik kecil Suho bergelenyar, menyebabkan sensasi yang nikmat. Suho merutuk dalam hati ' _Aishh.. bodohnya aku'._ Ia kembali pada niat awalnya untuk mengganti pakaian Sehun. Sekarang ia berusaha untuk membuka kancing celana Sehun, tetapi ketika hendak melakukannya Suho sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena ia sudah tidak duduk di paha Sehun lagi. Dan sekarang satu tangannya berada di perut Sehun yang kencang, menopang berat badannya.

Suho menangkap suara Sehun. Suho mengira pasti Sehun berat karena Suho menopang badannya ke perut Sehun. Suho lalu menyeimbangkan kembali badannya. Lututnya sedikit sakit sekarang. Karena dari tadi ia bertopang pada lututnya. Lalu ia segera kembali berusaha menelanjangi Sehun agar bisa menggantikan pakaiannya. Suho kembali ke kancing celana Sehun dan berhasil membukanya, sekalian menurunkan zippernya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik sehingga ia hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas dada telanjang Sehun. Sehun mendekapnya dengan erat, ia pun bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun. " _Hyung-ah.."_ Sehun meracau lagi.

Suho menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, ia berfikir bahwa Sehun pasti sangat merindukan Luhan. Suho kembali terkejut karena sekarang posisinye berubah, Sehun berada diatasnya. Dan mata Sehun terbuka dan menatapnya. Kemudian tak terduga Sehun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Suho mengecupnya. Suho terkejut matanya terbuka lebar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi Sehun kembali menciumnya. Karena bibirnya sedikit terbuka sekarang Sehun lebih leluasa menciumnya. Ciuman yang lebih dalam di bibir atasnya, lalu berpindah ke bibir bagian bawahnya. Walau hanya dalam beberapa detik tapi Suho rasa ciuman itu sangat intens. Suho masih membeku pikirannya kosong.

Suho kemudian sadar bahwa Sehun menatapnya. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu. Sangat intens dan dalam seolah Sehun bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya. Hati Suho menghangat. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan dengan tatapan itu. Begitu dewasa dan hangat. Suho belum pernah melihat sisi Sehun yang satu ini. Hatinya bergetar.

"Luhan _hyung.._ " suara sehun sangat berat dan entah kenapa sangat seksi di telinga Suho.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Halo…

Maaf baru update malem. Pas 3 hari. Hehehee. Sesuai janji aku.

Myun-ah : iyah aku juga HUNHO shipper. Karena kekurangan fanfic hunho makanya aku bikin sendiri deh. J

Myeon Pie : Siaapppp J

chenma : iya ini 100% hunho. J

Terima kasih yang sudah review. Aku jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku gak akan ngasih spoiler, cuman yang pasti ratingnya bakalan berubah. (itu sama aja spoiler kaleee..) Hehehehehe

Mohon maaf juga buat para EXO-L karena aku buka luka lama di chapter ini (T—T). Maafin juga sama typo dan eyd yg salah.

Aku hargai kalo kalian mau ninggalin reviewnya. Karena ternyata nulis fanfic tuh gak gampang, ide dan adegannya jelas banget di kepala, tapi pas mau menggambarkan dan menuangkannya ke kata-kata agar sudut pandang reader dengan author sama itu ribetnya sesuatu. Belum lagi kalau kelupaan idenya. (hehe malah jadi curhat) Peace.

Oh iya sama satu lagi. Bersyukur banget kalo kalian mau jawab. Aku mau Tanya. **Kalian lebih prefer Mpreg (Man Pregnant) atau GS (gender switch)?** Soalnya aku punya ide fanfic baru, cuman gak bakalan aku post sebelum tamat. Karena dicerita itu kehamilan bakalan jadi salah satu konfliknya. Aku masih labil mau Mpreg/GS. Hehehehe

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yg udah mau mampir dan baca fanfic aku. Kritik dan saran aku welcome banget. Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku gak bisa janjiin kapan pastinya. Tapi aku bakal berusaha sekuat tenaga bakal post di bulan agustus ini.

Terimakasih. Saranghae…

.

.

.


End file.
